


Why not? -Wincestial

by FangirlOfMany57



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost but not exactly?, M/M, Naughty Dean, Puppy eyes, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestial - Freeform, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfMany57/pseuds/FangirlOfMany57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't do a summary for this one because I simply can't think of one. BUT it's Wincestial - Cas/Dean/Sam so those who don't like mini smut well some don't read and those who do well.. huehuehue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why not? -Wincestial

**Author's Note:**

> The ending suggests things yo :D

Dusty motel rooms that smell of old mould never once bothered the Winchesters, especially Sam. But it seems that on this particular day, the younger Winchester wasn’t having it at all. 

“Goddamnit I want PIE!” Sam bellowed to particularly no one, as Dean was too tired to deal with his brother’s never ending mood swings and utter crap.

“Sammy, it’s late, we just got back from a long ass vampire hunt with Bobby and you want pie? Now? Really Sam?” Dean questioned in a not so happy tone. Sam just gave him a bitch face, probably bitch face number 2 and flopped onto the motel bed, grumbling into his dusty pillow. 

“urgh, finally,” Dean muttered as he took off his shirt and pants leaving him in his tight boxer briefs. Sam was about to retaliate back when he looked up and couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of his brother who was well technically almost naked standing in front of him. Sam couldn’t help but let his eyes greedily travel all over that perfect body that his older brother has, the biceps, the abs and not to mention the size of that throbbing co-

“Sammy? You okay? You’ve staring at me for like a minute now,” Dean spoke up, breaking the silence and awkward tension that was lingering between them. Sam snapped out of his inappropriate gawking and shook his head, still pretending to throw a baby tantrum and bury his face into his pillow once again. Dean sighed and went to take off his boxers to change into his pants when he felt a pair of eyes watching him. True enough, he saw Sam peeking at him, obviously thinking that he wasn’t gonna get caught. Dean couldn’t take it anymore and walked towards his brother, stark naked now and flipped Sam over so that he was straddling his hips now. 

“D-Dean…what-what are you d-doing?” Sam asked, stuttering at the gaze that his older brother was giving him. Those eccentric green eyes laced with tiny hints of gold were now filling up with lust and want, not to mention traces or irritancy made it self-obvious too. Dean didn’t answer but merely leaned towards Sam, lips close enough to brush against each other’s and to tease a little before smashing them roughly against the latter, causing a sudden gasp and a tiny whimper to come out unexpectedly. Dean moaned against Sam’s mouth, invading Sam’s mouth with his tongue and tasting the taste of his younger brother. Maybe this will finally shut him up from whining all the goddamn time! 

“Dean and Sam, I was wondering if I could ta-OH GOD!”.

Dean pulled away from Sam to find a very mortified Castiel standing at their door, face redder than a tomato and blue eyes filled with horror. Dean merely smirked at the cute angel whilst Sam was trying his best to explain but kept tripping over his own words. Besides, he was still under Dean so what can he possibly say? Also, the sight of the angel of the lord all scared and scarred made him a tad bit more aroused than he already was when making out with his brother. Apparently, Dean was thinking the same thing too and slowly got off Sam, who now sat up in the bed and watched the small scene in front of him.

“Uh D-Dean I do not understand your intentions…What is a threesome?” Cas asked, confused and slightly uncomfortable with the whole idea and image that Dean was projecting in his mind. Sam eye’s widened at the thought and began to get a little uncomfortable too. He was having a little dirty thoughts but he didn’t expect that to come out from his brother’s thoughts. All he thought was… a little spooning and touchy touchy? 

“Dean, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Well, at least not tonight. Maybe we should just cuddle and stuff like that?” Sam asked, pulling out his puppy eyes and hoping that would steer his brother’s attention to cuddle together instead. Dean sighed and looked back at Cas who was giving him the same kind of puppy eyes too and just threw his hands up saying a very annoyed “fine” and went to put on his pants and shirt before climbing in with Sammy.   
“I will just go then…” Cas said quietly, ready to fly away when he was stopped by Sam’s request for him to join in. Cas simply looked at them like a lost puppy and simply shrugged off his trench coat, took of his tie and snuggled up with the duo, nuzzling his face into Sam’s chest. Sam gave the two men snuggling into him kisses on their heads before drifting off into a small slumber but was soon woken up by Cas.

“Dean? Sam? I am feeling an unusual tightness in my pants and I don’t understand how to get rid of it… Can you help me?” Cas mumbled. Dean shot out of bed, grinning while Sam groaned. “Why not?” Dean responded and began stripping off his clothes. This was going to be a long night of bed creaking, squeaky headboard banging and loud inappropriate sounds being made from the all three of them ;)

A/N Hey ya’all the ending was so unexpected. I wanted it to be sweet then BAM this happened HAHAHAAHAHHA sorry but I hoped that ya’ll enjoyed this! Tell me if you did, cause maybe suggestions can help me write more kinds of fics!


End file.
